wowfakecomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep31: A New War
The episode begins with Kelsisco entering the dark portal, flashbacks of his immediate initiation into SI7 due to the dark portal attack. Kelsisco was crowned a soldier defending azeroth, but also a part of the elite. Though he was merely a soldier in ranking, he had an important mission. SI7- the C.I.A/S.A.S of the alliance. This group, though existing, was merely a legend or rumor to average stormwind folk and soldiers. Only the closest within Alliance government new of SI7's existence, and so Kelsisco understood the missions and title he was involved in would be strictly confidential. Making it this far, Kelsisco could finally feel confidence imprinting within his body, everything would go smooth. As Kelsisco makes his way to Honor Hold, we are introduced to a few members of the SI7 group- Broden, Shriek, Fron, Jena, and Hal. The rest of the scene shows the group communicating effectively in preset training, as well as an explanation of their orders- they were to head over to Hellfire Citadel and hold off the enemy front lines. The demons guarding the citadel were a threat, but not nearly as bad as the evil lurking inside the citadel. Omor the Unscarred, guarded the citadel, and ordered down demons to attack towards the portal as per Illidans request. Gaining control of the citadel would be a key component in helping fight the war- however this was a dangerous mission and so SI7 was given the order by Bolivar to strictly help fight off the front lines. As the group mounted over to the citadel, Hal (the group leader) explained that anyone in the group caught trying to run from the mission would be facing huge consequences by the stormwind government, SI7 dosen't take kindly to leavers, and consider it betraying their king. As the group made their way to the frontlines, Kelsisco and the others scanned the area, preparing to take their positions in the fray. Dozens of Alliance fended off the terrorlords and other foul creatures attempting to push forward, however it did appear that the demons had the upper hand. SI7 moved in quickly, fighting exactly how they were taught in training. Although Kelsisco and Fron were the only rouges of the group, Kelsisco was shocked to see the other, more experienced members move and attack much faster than he and his fellow rouge. Broden axed his way through demons almost as quick as Jena iced them down, Shrieks dark powers had compared to those of the demon foes. It was Hal however, who really impressed Kelsisco. The duelist sliced through so many of the demonic guards, Kelsisco had trouble fighting and keeping body count (as was the job of the rookie). The demons were defeated in mere minutes, and the remaining Alliance soldiers were ordered to return to their post in Honor Hold and speak of the small victory. When they left, Hal began to tease Kelsisco on his failure to keep body count. Kelsisco couldn't understand why the duelist was pressuring him, and lashed out to Hal of the taken offense. Hal shoved Kelsisco toward the wall, and before the rouge could raise his fists, Broden shoved the rouge back against the wall yet again. The dwarf gave Kelsisco a stern look that told him to bear with the insults, and continue on to the mission. Hal then ordered the group to continue into the citadel. Kelsisco then realized what was going on- SI7 was determined to take out the entire citadel or die with it. Hal explained that he had been given orders by a higher up that they were to ignore Bolivar's orders and enter the citadel. Kelsisco then knew exactly what Hal wanted from the group, and knew that if the rouge even attempted to run, he would be killed. ..... Dagamier cleared off the final pit lord attempting to make it's way back to the master terror. From the Den of Hal'esh, the warlock could make out a group heading into the hellfire citadel. More importantly, he noticed Kelsisco among the group. He then sprinted towards the group. "What purpose do I have in this war?" Dagamier thought to himself as he hurried to the group. "If I care nothing of the Alliance, why am I here? And what is this demonic energy?". Dagamier knew he could easily leave the faction and be labeled a traitor, however, a dark, deep energy has been racing through his pulse ever since the energy impounded its way in azeroth and the portal opened. "It has to be Illidan" Dagamier thought, "he's calling for me". Dag thought of his semi demonic hunter power and of the metamorphosis he had already used at one point. Perhaps this was his purpose. He knew however, that there was no way to get to Illidan without clearing the demons of hellfire and slowly marching into Shadowmoon Valley. What better way to get more involved with the mission than to help out his rouge acquaintance? SI7 finished clearing the entrance of demons and made their way into the citadel, Hal saw Dagamier sprinting towards the area from a distance. Wanting to make sure no one else came in or out, the duelist sealed the door shut with fel energy- no one was going to take the credit of clearing the citadel like he deserved. He cared not for the danger this plan of his was going to amount to, but rather the reward when he returned with the head of Omor. Dagamier finally made it to the front, and took a second wondering why the SI7 member would have sealed the door shut. He knew the group was a conspiracy theory among average civilians, but for Kelsisco to be drafted into it? It had to be true. Dagamier concluded that whoever shut this door, wanted to keep the trouble inside, and seeing that Kelsisco could be key to getting the warlock further involved in the march for Illidan, he found a way into the opposing side of the citadel- he would clear the other rooms and find a way to Kelsisco.